HouseParty TrainWreck Extravaganza Part II
by RoseFleur
Summary: When Berry held another house party, making it an annual tradition, and invited the Warblers after a truce, Santana never expected 'Spin the Bottle' to be played again and she definitely didn't expect to be kissing HIM.


**A/N: I don't own Glee or any of the characters in this story.**

**I have got to stop doing this. I would apologise but I'm not sorry. I guess writing is actually helping me relax after a hard day of revision. **

**I was watching 'Blame It' the other day and a small idea just popped into my head. And this sprung from it.**

**I should be posting the next chapter of 'The Show Must Go On' any day but regrettably this took over for a bit. I hope you enjoy it just as much as some of you have been enjoying 'The Show'! Please review this and vice versa, check out 'The Show' if you haven't as yet.**

**Anyway, hope you all enjoy this, I had fun with it :) **

**Let the party commence ;) **

* * *

"I cannot believe this is happening again," grumbled Santana, slamming her locker door angrily and turning to face Brittany.

The blonde girl looked up at her and smiled hopefully, "Yeah, but remember how much fun we had last year?"

Brittany took Santana's hand in hers and played with her light fingers, biting her lip and grinning. Santana sighed, threading her hand through Brittany's, remembering brief, hazy details from the night: licking salt of Brittany's bare stomach, getting insanely jealous as she kissed Sam and sneaking away with Britt at the end of the night.

They wandered down the corridor together, with the images flashing back to Santana and the thought that it might actually be alright to do it again.

"Will there be alcohol?" asked Santana, "Because that was the _only _thing that made me able to cope with it last year."

"Not sure," Brittany replied, shrugging placidly, "Ask Puck."

"You don't even need to ask," came a low voice, as Noah Puckerman jogged up beside them. "I got it covered. I've already convinced Berry to break open her dads' liquor cabinet." He told them, wiggling his eyebrows smugly.

"It's pretty lucky her dads are away again this year," piped up Tina as she, Mike and Mercedes joined the trio discussing the party.

"It's not luck," laughed Kurt, meeting them outside the choir room with Blaine. "It's their tradition. They do it every year, which means perfect opportunity for a party."

"It was a really great time last year," Blaine noted, nodding along.

"We all know how much fun _you _had last year." Kurt quipped, rolling his eyes.

"And I won't be doing that again this year, obviously!" stated Blaine, pulling Kurt towards him by his waist for a quick kiss. "I have you now," He murmured into the taller boy's mouth.

"Save it for the party, boys, please!" demanded Mercedes, wandering into the choir room and taking her seat.

"Will you be initiating 'Spin the Bottle' again this year, Rach?" asked Tina, grinning mischievously.

"I don't know," Rachel admitted, glancing at Finn, knowing full well he was the only reason she had started it last year. "I suppose it _is _tradition…" She trailed off, biting her lip playfully.

Finn sighed and rolled his eyes, smiling down at her. "It's fine by me. It _is _tradition." He repeated, winking at her.

"Plus, this year, what with Rachel and I inviting some of the Warblers, there'll be a bunch more boys – of all sexualities." Blaine pointed out, to which the group nodded and murmured agreements.

They had decided after Regionals that they should make peace with the Warblers. Sebastian had apologised and even visited Karofsky in hospital, showing that he was at least willing to try and make amends. They had no need to be enemies anymore and Blaine did sorely miss his Dalton friends. This way they had more people to party with and were guaranteed a good night, knowing full well that not all the Warblers were as vicious as Sebastian had once been.

"And we all know what happens to sexualities after a few drinks, right Blaine?" joked Mike, glancing down at him and stifling his laughter.

"Alright, very funny guys..." Blaine huffed, rolling his eyes.

"So are we all excited?" beamed Rachel, standing up to face the group. "Let the Rachel Berry House Party –"

"Train Wreck Extravaganza" put in Santana loudly, laughing as she did so.

"Part TWO" Puck grinned, holding out two fingers.

"Officially commence!" finished Rachel with a happy smile and a clap of her hands.

If Part One was anything to go by, it would certainly be an interesting night.

* * *

Santana had to hand it to Rachel. She actually didn't look horrible this evening. She seemed to have corrected all the mistakes of last year: the music was loud and booming when she arrived, the alcohol was already flowing and Rachel was wearing a royal blue mini-dress with a sweetheart neckline and wide shoulder straps, a fitted bodice finished with a full flared skater skirt with soft pleating and a dipped back. Santana nodded approvingly and greeted her warmly.

Santana herself had gone for a short, tight, red dress with a zip down the front pieced with her favourite leather jacket and heeled boots. She picked herself up a drink and went over to where Tina, Mike and Brittany were chatting in the corner.

The party grew rapidly more enjoyable as the rest of the New Directions piled in and began drinking heavily, trying the replicate the magic that was last year's 'Extravaganza'.

After some time, creaking came down the steps and the Warblers appeared. Rachel turned the music down and silence fell.

The McKinley High group stood at one side whilst the Dalton boys stood awkwardly on the stairs. They were not dressed in their blazers, Santana noted and had instead chosen to wear an array of jeans, shirts, polo t-shirts, cardigans and one or two in the back were still wearing a blazer of sort.

Sebastian stood at the front wearing dark jeans, a navy button down shirt and a grey cardigan and after a moment's silence he broke it, moving into the basement.

"Come on guys, we're not even Warblers tonight. We just want to have a good time. Isn't that what we agreed when we formed that truce?"

A ripple of agreement spread around the room and Rachel stepped out of the crowd to pull him and two other boys into the room.

"That's exactly what we wanted," she smiled, "Turn up the music, Noah!"

Puck did as he was commanded and pushed the track to full volume. Even Finn seemed to be breaking down the barriers as he offered Sebastian a beer complete with a handshake. Blaine greeted his friends with excitement, introducing them around so everyone finally knew the Warblers by name, rather than the cruel but hilarious nicknames Santana had assigned them.

It was after some time that she found herself jumping around on Rachel's stage with Mr Sickeningly Nice Warbler (SNW for short) – who she had to remember to call Nick – Brittany and Blonde Lady Boy, who she had mistakenly assumed to be gay and was corrected when she saw Jeff making eyes at Quinn. As Jeff ran off to get Quinn a drink, Nick offered to do the same for the two girls.

Santana accepted gladly, but noticing her girlfriend beginning to undress, she told Nick to make it shots. This was an activity from last year she was definitely interested in repeating. Brittany lay down on a table top, pushing empty bottles and crisp bowls off as she did so and her stomach crinkled as she laughed waiting for Santana.

It was a sign of how well the party was going and how drunk Rachel was that she didn't care one bit about the mess being made; in fact she brought Finn, Kurt, Blaine and Sebastian over with her as she came to egg on Santana, laughing raucously.

Santana carefully set the shot glass on Brittany's flat stomach and sprinkled salt to its side, saying to the group at large

"Ready?"

She smirked at the faces around her: Rachel's intrigued grin; Finn's contorted face that was trying not to look as eager as he was, if only for Rachel; Kurt's evident disgust at such openness; Blaine's glassy eyes and smiling mouth, on the one hand trying to placate Kurt and on the other so drunk that it didn't matter; Sebastian's tempted face, attempting a nonchalant look but with the corners of his mouth deceiving him by turning up; and Nick who looked as though all his Christmases had come at once.

She flicked the hot liquid into her mouth, relishing the way it ached and burned on her throat and licked the salt off her girlfriend's bare stomach. She raised her hands in a show of self-appreciation and the group screamed with gratitude and excitement.

Suddenly, Rachel looked around with her eyes flashing mischievously. She murmured for Finn to give her a lift and he helped her to stand up on the table that Brittany had just vacated.

"My dearest Warblers," She began, slurring drunkenly, "It is that time of the evening where I would like to introduce you to a much loved tradition of my annual house party!"

"Oh no," muttered Kurt, glancing at Blaine's bemused face.

"Let's play 'Spin the Bottle!'" Rachel announced excitedly, jumping off the table and wrapping herself around Finn, bottle in tow.

* * *

About half an hour later Rachel and Finn had shown a disgusting display of affection, Jeff and Nick had been forced to kiss and both parties had seemed to enjoy it, Rachel and Blaine had repeated last year's event to much hilarity and disgust from Kurt, Puck had flat out refused to kiss Mike but relished watching Quinn locking lips with Santana.

And now it was Santana's turn.

She spun the bottle feeling excited and intrigued, wondering who it would land on. She mused as it continued to spin, what it would be like to kiss one of the Warblers. Maybe SNW or Tiny Warbler (Thad, she reminded herself, though at this point she was so drunk that they would have to deal with their nicknames because she couldn't for the life of her remember their actual names.)

When it stopped, it landed on the worst Warbler of them all: Andrew McCarthy himself. She knew they were in a truce but his leering smirk still set her on edge. And here she was, forced to kiss him in a game of 'Spin the Bottle'. She couldn't say no, for fear of forfeit; Puck was currently sat in the corner in just his boxers and socks, with his hands duct taped as Brittany doodled all over him in Sharpie pen.

She could not risk that.

So with a sigh, she crawled across the circle to where Sebastian was sat casually, awaiting her arrival. He raised an eyebrow and grinned cheekily at her. She scoffed under her breath as she locked her dark eyes on his.

"Hi there beautiful," Sebastian purred in a low voice, reaching out to draw Santana nearer.

She swatted his hands away but shifted herself closer, watching as his vivid green eyes danced with excitement.

"Let's just get this over with," Santana murmured, puckering her lips.

Sebastian put his head to one side and inched nearer, pressing his lips to hers. He nudged her mouth open slightly and pushed his tongue inside. It danced against hers as he nibbled her bottom lip teasingly. She felt herself relaxing slowly and enjoying this far more than she should be. Sebastian ran a hand up her side and her whole body seized up in shivers. He moved his pulsating palm up and held the back of her neck under her hair to push her towards him.

She pulled her knees forward and sank onto the back of her legs, finding herself gripping his bronze hair in between her fingers as Sebastian continued to massage her lips with his own.

The kiss seemed to last a lifetime but when they eventually separated, no-one else seemed to have realised the intensity of what had just happened. Santana glanced up into Sebastian's eyes and saw his pupils dilating and his eyes narrowing in confusion. He eyed her interestedly and a small smirk crossed his face. Santana's lips parted, a question begging to form in her throat but Jeff broke the tension saying,

"Come on Sebastian, spin it!"

Santana shuffled back to her place in the circle and watched as Sebastian roughly attacked Rachel with his mouth. Something bubbled up inside Santana but she wasn't sure what it was. Sebastian returned to his position and flashed her a look for nobody else to see. He blinked once and gave her a short grin, chewing on his bottom lip temptingly. Santana felt the heat rushing through her again and tried to shove the feeling away as Rachel manhandled the bottle and it landed on Blaine again.

"This has _got _to stop happening!" Rachel trilled, laughing happily. "Why don't we abandon it and we'll just duet for you again!"

She dragged Blaine up onto the stage and the group dispersed into smaller groups, by the drinks table, by the stage to watch, by the sofas.

Santana took the opportunity whilst everyone was distracted to slip upstairs for some respite in the bathroom. She sank onto the closed toilet seat and put her head in her hands, inhaling and exhaling heavily. She could not understand what had just happened. There had been that feeling, stirring in the pit of her stomach of excitement and intensity. And it had happened again, when he caught her eye; she could feel adrenaline rushing through her.

After a few moments, she stood up, looked at herself in the mirror and rubbed her face with her hands again. She laughed once and shook it all off. She couldn't have _those _feelings for _Sebastian_ of all people. She ruffled her hair and went to open the door of the bathroom.

He was there.

Stood, leaning nonchalantly on the door frame, arms folded, bronze hair glinting in the harsh light of the upstairs and green eyes flashing, Sebastian was there. Almost as if he was waiting for her.

"What are you doing?" murmured Santana, narrowing her eyes and looking up at him.

"You." Sebastian replied simply and taking her waist in his hands, he propelled her back into the bathroom and swung the door shut behind them.

Sebastian pushed Santana up against the wall and kissed her hungrily, devouring her mouth and relishing every moment. Santana knew, she _knew, _that this was wrong but she had lost herself when his vivid eyes had locked on hers. She kissed him back equally eagerly, wrapping her legs around his waist and winding her arms around his neck to run her fingers through his thick, wavy hair.

"_Santana_," Sebastian moaned desperately, reprieving her mouth momentarily to trail kisses along her neck and down her chest.

"This is _so _wrong!" Santana groaned, but she could not help the heat rushing through her body with each kiss landing on her burning skin.

"No it's not." Sebastian panted, glancing up to catch her eye.

"What made you come to that decision?" asked Santana, with a hint of derision, her hands beginning to play with the baby hairs on the nape of Sebastian's neck.

"I'm hot. You're hot. We both felt it in that kiss. This had to be done." Sebastian stated simply and returned his mouth to hers, kissing her feverously and pushing her jacket off her shoulders.

Santana conceded, as she kissed him back desperately, that he was in some parts right – even if she loathed to agree with him – that the tension had been too high and they had to do something about it. In reality, they were just solving a problem and no-one could argue with that. She pushed away the shouting voice in her head and returned her attention to Sebastian, whose groping hands had just found her behind.

He moved his mouth to nibble her ear and trace the lines of her neck, nipping at her hot skin. As his kisses landed on her chest again he murmured,

"Nice dress,"

"Thanks?" replied Santana, confusedly looking down at him.

He lowered her to the ground, where she shook the jacket off to the floor and gazed up into his eyes, flashing with mischief and temptation. He gave her a confident smirk, holding her close to him by her lower back and dropped his mouth to the zipper holding her dress together. Sebastian dragged it to the base of the red material, and it split open revealing a matching crimson underwear set and a slender tanned, curvy body to match.

He raised an eyebrow appreciatively and trailed kisses up her body, a moan from Santana accompanying each touch of his mouth to her skin: the inside of her thigh, her hip, just above her belly button, her breast, her chest, her neck and finally her mouth. Sebastian pulled Santana towards him again, gazing at her hungrily. She gasped eagerly as his hands, clammy with the heat of his perspiration, touched her pulsing skin, desperate and wanting. She unbuttoned his shirt to reveal his tanned, sculpted body, glinting with beads of sweat. Sebastian lifted her into his arms once more as she locked him into her by wrapping her legs around his waist.

He pushed her up roughly against the wall as she fumbled with his belt buckle, pushing his trousers down to free him for the inevitable.

It was all touch and taste and sounds and sensations flying from there on out. She buried her face in the crook of her neck to stop herself from screaming his name in desperation whilst Sebastian kept a rhythmic repetition of '_merde, merde, merde' _flowing from his mouth. She ran her hands up his back, digging her manicured nails in and leaving her mark as he left his own in the form of small, growing bruises dotted over her body.

Eventually with a strangled cry, Sebastian was done.

Santana sank to the floor, zipping up her dress and contemplating what had just taken place. A mingled feeling of guilt and pleasure flowed over her and she wasn't sure which was more domineering at this point. Sebastian sat on the toilet seat, nonchalantly buttoning his shirt up. He ran a hand through his hair, trying to neaten it up from where Santana had ruffled it to the point where it was unrecognisable. He manipulated it back until it slightly resembled the quiff to which everyone was so accustomed.

When he was ready, he straightened his clothes, checked himself in the mirror and then bent down to kiss Santana once more, softly, gently, heatedly on the mouth.

"I had fun," he murmured against her mouth, "Let's do it again sometime."

He shut the door behind him and Santana waited a few minutes before pulling her jacket over her and covering some of the bruises he'd left, though most were hidden beneath her dress. She sighed and replaced some of the stray hairs in the mirror. All she could see was a guilty face staring back at her. A guilty face, but it was one which recognised that given the opportunity she would do that all over again.

She slipped out of the bathroom and back downstairs where Rachel, Kurt, Jeff and Quinn were now singing loudly to rapturous applause from Finn and Nick. Puck, Mike, Artie and a group of Dalton boys were engaged in some form of raucous drinking game that Sebastian had slid slyly into and seemed just as occupied as the other boys. Only Brittany noticed Santana's reappearance.

"Where were you?" asked Brittany, her face clouding sadly, "I missed you."

"Sorry baby, I got lost finding the toilet." Santana admitted apologetically, taking Brittany's hand and kissing the back of it.

"That's happened to me before," Brittany told her, accepting her story without an argument. "Nearly every day, actually."

Santana laughed and pressed a short kiss to Brittany's lips. Brittany kissed her back enthusiastically but somehow, compared to the thrill she'd just had, these sweet lady kisses weren't exciting her in the same way.

Brittany grinned at her and pulled her into the crowd of people where Tina and Mercedes were involved in a game of 'Truth or Dare' with Sugar, Blaine and a few Dalton boys. Santana sank onto the ground and crossed her legs nudging Mercedes and smiling at her. It transpired that Sugar and Blaine had just kissed as part of a dare and everyone was still reeling from it, laughing animatedly at Blaine's confused puppy dog face. Sugar wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek enthusiastically, trilling,

"Still love you Blainey boy, but let's _never _do that again!"

"Okay who's next?" asked Tina looking around the circle. "How about the newcomer… Santana?"

Santana looked up at her, slightly distractedly and smiled reluctantly, "Okay…"

"Truth or Dare?" inquired Merdedes, biting her lip eagerly.

"Truth," Santana said decidedly, waiting for what was about to come.

"Alright," considered Tina before questioning her, "Have you ever done something you've regretted?"

Santana swallowed and glanced up, over the heads of those in the circle to the group at the opposite side of the room. At that moment, Sebastian's head flicked up and he caught her eye. His smirk faltered momentarily but slowly a smile spread across his face and he gave her a short nod. Santana returned it unconsciously and bit her lip.

"No." She murmured firmly in reply.

* * *

**remember reviews are love! **

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
